Yata's Revenge
by Dragonlord Daegen
Summary: Yata-Garasu was alwase left out of the game,due to being on the forbiddon list.but now hes going to get his revenge just a funny little story i thot up at the top of my head and its my first ever fanfic so please Review and give me tips to make it bette.
1. NO MORE!

*Authors Note:This is my first ever attemp at making a fanfic(and a poor one at that) of eny kind...so please don't flame me.

Chapter one:NO MORE!

It is a beutifull summer day...the sun is shining,the birds are chirping and there is a Duel Monsters tournament going on in a local park,  
and one duel in particular is well under way...

***OK its my move now***!...a duelist shouts as he draws a card from his deck. ***I sacrifice my Luster Dragon #2 and summon Jinzo**(ATK.2400/DEF.1500)** in Attack mode,making your gravity bind useless!* **Across from him was his opponent who had a Geltic Gaurdian(ATK.1400/DEF.1200) in attack mode, the now negated Gravity Bind on the field and 800 life points.***now Jinzo attack his celtic gaurdian with phsycic shockwave!***  
the whole area lit up with a blast as Celtic Gaurdian was destroyed and the second duelist's lifepoints dropped to the crowd cheered at the conclusion of the match,the silent figure of a duel spirit peered out of the backpack of the victorious duelist...a small raven with a plumadge of Violet feathers watched as the victor received his trophy for winning the final a small tear running down to the tip of his beak,the little bird softly spoke.

it's not fair...IT'S NOT FAIR! master should have won using me,not that hack Jinzo!...i may not have 2400 attack points or the ability to stop traps in thier tracks but danmmit i am powerfull too!***sigh***...But alass i am too powerfull,and my abilities made those up-tite tournament regulating bastards put me at the top of the forbidden list.I was once one of the most feared flying feinds in Duel Monsters,and was in the spotlight of eny chaos deck...i even had a stratigy named after me,the Yata-garasu Lockdown is what the humans called it,it was pretty catchy actualy...and my original card artwork was sooooo sparkly..uh...umm ***coph*** i like shiny,sparkly things...i...idon't know why but everytime i see something shiny i get destra-...oh look a quarter! *Yata-Garasu stares blankly at the quarter for almost five minutes*-oh..huh? aww danmmit! i'm doing it again! but now all im known for is being one of the ones that nobody can use in thier deck,the ones that are so lightly tossed aside...and to make things worse in the shadow realm we are a laughing stock,and are mocked and ridiculed by the other Duel Spirits...tho Chaos Emperor Dragon didint seem to mind,then agein ***yata thot to himself*** he,like Black Luster Soldier been around since the dawn of time,and to tell you the truth...i think hes becoming senile,i don't think he knows what the hell is going on around him...he's alwase napping and talking about how everyone wants to steal his imaginary cookies.

But i do know one thing for shure...im tired of being left out...im tired of being shunned...IM TIRED OF BEING "FORBIDDEN!"  
and i will do what ever it takes to change that and get back in the game where i belong,and i know just the way to do it!  
later that night back at his masters house,as soon as the duelist was sound asleep yata he flew up and pertched himself on a desk where he drug out a peice of papor and grabbed a nearby pencil with his beak and began to write a letter to Industrial Illousions.

"Dear Assholes...

my name is Yata-garasu,but you may know me better as one of the Duel Monsters cards you so carelesly put on the socail death list,also known as the forbidden list by you humans,I for one beleave it is unfair,  
unreasonable and just plain wrong to exclude us from the one thing we where born to do,did i mention you guys are total pricks?  
as a result of this we have been made outcasts amongst the shadow realm,alwase being frowned apon by duelist and duel spirit alike and never being invited to Kuribo's parties,and that little furball throws the best parties! i whould greatly appreciate it if you get rid of the forbidden list(or at least remove me from it),and if you must have a forbidden list...***smirk*** put Blue Eyes on it,seriously that cocky Dragon is the Kanyae West of Duel Monsters sheesh its no wonder Kiba owns him (if you do put him on the list however please dont tell him i suggested it ***big smirk*** instead tell him Red Eyes did it.***yata gives an evil laugh***) if you do all this i thank you for your time,  
if not burn in hell.

sincerely:  
Yata-Garasu"

there...now all i gotta do is mail it out and-..."what the hell are you doing"? yata garasu turned around only to find the Dark Magicain standing behind lost you Gandalf wanna-be *yata snapped*..im Busy!"Oh?'...now amused by whatever yata could be up to" busy doing what may i ask?...***sigh*** If you must know i am writing an angry letter to Industrial Illousions."what?...why?"...BEACAUSE THIER PISSING ME OFF...thats why!they put me on the forbidden list and no-one uses me enymore!And just what makes you think this is gonna work?well...*yata gave it some thot* Obnoxious Celtic Gaurdian told me that the best way to get what you want is to be as forward and annoying as you posubly can...it seems to work well for him,cause he iritates the hell outa me.

"You'r out of your mind."..."and you wear too much make-up!" *dark magicain's mouth dropped* h..h...how did you know?  
are you kidding?I can see those brush strokes a mile away,we birds have keen eyesight you know!

"well im off" yata takes the letter after dark magician stuffs it in an envelope and flys out to the corner mailbox.

*auther's note: i hope you all liked the first chapter...im sorry if there were to many grammer mistakes,or if it was too hard to read,whould writing it in script form be better? for some reason random words keep disapearing can enyone explain to me why this is happening?*


	2. Of mail and Mockery

:::CHAPTER TWO:::

The Sun had just risen not more than two hours ago...and apon a hat rack,A certan Mistivous little Raven was impationtly waiting for the mail to arrive."arrrgh hurry up danmit!" Yata groaned... It had been almost a week since he sent in the "critisizing" letter to Industrial Illusions and he was starting to get angry."Are you still waiting for that stupid reply Yata?" the Dark Magitian said as he silently floated down the stairs."You DO realise the mail doesn't even come till noon right?". The day had already begun,the duelist had gone to school and his parents had left for work...leaving the coast clear for the Duel spirits to come out."And what do you want? Im busy!" Yata snapped. "Yata do you seriously think that they are going to agree to your "request"?... or even ANSWER it for that matter?" Dark Magician said,giving yata the usual "you are such an idiot" look. "I mean What makes you think that they are going to answer a letter signed by a Duel spirit? They are most likely going to take it as a joke at best". *hmph* "Well you can keep your pessimistic opinion to your self!". No more than a few seconds later the mail droped into the mailslot. "HA! i knew getting up early was a good idea!" Yata said snickering. "I don't beleave it...you where actualy right for a change,I wonder...is Hell COMPLEATLY froze over? or is it just a moderate 60 degrees.". "ha ha,your soo hilarious" Yata replied sarcasticly. "Now lets see here...Bill...Bill...Bill...Life insurance ad...bill...Subscription to playboy magizeen! ?" Yata looked at Dark Magician . "hmmm...must belong to master's father." Dark Magitian shrugged. "Then...then why is it adressed to master's MOTHER!" Yata and Dark Magitian looked at eachother."ahAHAHAHAHA! WOW his mom's got alot of explaning to do" Yata laughed. "...wait a sec?..whats this?..."Lover's Digest,the self help guid to failing relationships." Yata continued to read... "adressed to mister D. M. ... wait a sec,Thats YOU! " Yata smirked at Dark Magitian.

"shutup!" Dark Magitian retorted,his face turning red. "So... things are dead in bed with Dark Magitian Girl huh?" Yata said snickering. *facepalm* "I told her that it wasn't a good idea to use my real initials" Dark Magitian mutterd. "Hey...now what do we have here?...BINGO!" "You mean it actualy came?" Dark magitian said,giving a look of suprise and interest at the same time. "So whats it say?"

yata looked at the envilope "to whome it may consern..." "WHAT!...those assholes didint even have the curtisey to put my name on it!" Yata said angerly. "well they proplubly didint beleave you were the real Yata Garasu." Dark Magitian pointed out. "so open it already,what does it say." Yata opens the envilope and Begins Reading...

* Dear Patron

We are Replying as to your recent letter pertaining to your views and requests regarding the Duel Monster's list of Forbidden and Limited Cards...however we regret to inform you that we have no plans on making eny changes in it eny time soon. The forbidden List Exists to ensure Fair play in offical Duel Monsters Tournements. As a player of the sport and a paying Consumer of our product we appreiciate and realise the importance of your Views and opinions. As a token of our gratitude we have inclosed a free officail Duel Monsters Promotional card "Legacy of Yata Garasu" in this letter. We appoulogize for eny Inconveniance

Industrial Illusions.

P. S. we whould appreciate it if you did not include Fowl Languedge in your letters,thank you.*

"what!...Thats it?" Yata said narrowing his eyes as if hoping the letter whould burst into flames. "oh il show them Foul languedge..." "I otta fly down there and put my tallons up the CEO's ass" "Well at least they answerd...and they even gave you a card...hey look its got you pictured on it" Dark Magitian said Picking up the card that fell on the floor and showing it to yata."What the hell is this? why am I eating rock candy? " Yata said raising his brow "hmmm thats odd..it apears this card alows you to DRAW a card,two cards if your opponent has a spirit monster out on the feild.". Dark magitian said Inquisitivly. "What? so not only am i still banned from the game,but i am being mocked for it on top of it!" "Now that does it, no more mister nice Raven...im getting revenge on these jerks once and for all!"

"And how do you intend on doing that..?" Dark Magitian turned to yata "Im not shure yet but its gunna be BIG...and your going to help me do it!" Yata replied.

"And what makes you think il help you?" Dark Magition said crossing his arms.

"because if you don't il be shure to tell Dark Magitian Girl all about that plessent evening you had with the Mystical Elf" Yata smirked.

"Don't you dare you blackmailing son of a-" "Don't think i won't" Yata interjected.

"Fine!...but only because i like seing you'r Idiotic skeams blow up in you'r face." Dark Magitian retorted grudgingly.

"exelent" Yata said with a villenous grin.

...

AUTHER"S NOTE: srry its been so long...ive been meaning to update this but never got around to it (mostly due to writers block) please R and R.


End file.
